Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 21: Des
Des & Xiaolong - The Eternal Bond is the twenty-first episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Angus re-enters the picture, and Des seeks help from spirits. Plot The episode begins with Des staring at a statue of Sir Des, leader of the Knights of Concord, at the Bei-Ling temple, he muses on the exploits of his predecessor, before entering the sub-levels of temple. Des reaches the door to the Knight's chamber, and has been followed by Angus, and Bao Xingke, Angus explains how he got to the temple, and asks what the symbol on the door says. Des explains that the symbols literally translates to 'concord', and they chat about the Great War, with Bao encouraging Des to enter the chamber. Angus exclaims that if they want to know about the Dark History they should ask Céleste, as she was much better at history than him, and her family is powerful and into the Dark History, so they should hold some rare artefacts. Des expresses his fears about entering the chamber, as he is not a knight he fears that he may not be able to exit the chamber once inside, and Angus shows his new bey to the Bei-Ling pair, asking if they know what it is, to which he receives no answer as they are talking about Des being the reincarnation of a knight. Des enters the chamber, and is immediately confronted by a white void, inside which he hears a voice. Outside the chamber Angus shows his bey to Xingke, who reveals that he has no idea what bey it is, but asks where he got it, to which Angus replies from Antarctica. The scene cuts back to Des inside the void, the voice reveals that the void is called the Realm of the Emperors, before taking the form of Sir Des. Sir Des reveals that he and Des are one in the same, and deduces that Des has come to find the power to defeat the dark pressure that Sir Des has sensed, however Sir Des reveals that the power is already inside of Des, but he must seek it from himself, not from Sir Des. Sir Des says he cannot grant Des special power, but he can give Des knowledge on how to obtain power. Sir Des shows Des the beginning of the Xiao Dynasty, the first emperor, Xiao Deshiromo. In the vision there is China, desolate, save for a single prison, when suddenly beasts erupt out of nowhere, and Xiao Deshiromo is spouting words of peace atop a mountain, while people try to control the beasts in a futile struggle against one another. The vision changes, showing present-day China, where Sir Des reveals that Xiao Deshiromo united China by showing the people that it was possible to live in harmony with the spirits, and through the Xiao dynasty they are connected to Xiaolong, as their souls are intertwined. Sir Des fades, telling Des that he must face Xiaolong on his own, he cannot help him. The beast of Xiaolong appears before Des, who tells him that darkness appears every generation, and can only be defeat when they bond between blader and beyspirit reaches resonation, and through this resonation each subsequent generation of the Xiao dynasty becomes stronger. Despite being stronger than every previous generation, Des must prove his worth to Xiaolong, and Xialong transforms the void into a large mountainous area, before dropping Des into a lake from the sky. Des crawls out of the water, and Xiaolong informs him that while only a week's worth of time will pass in his world, he will spend 88 generations worth of time training in the void world, as his trial of worthiness. The scene changes for the last time, it shows the girls driving through the countryside, Céleste tells them that they will be stopping off at her cousin's house, as he is well versed in the Dark History, having apparently studied her ancestors extensivly, and may have some information that can help them defeat Ramaz Dolsa. The car pulls up to a driveway lined with roses, at the end of which a purple-haired man opens the door of the car and helps the girls out of the car. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes